A microcrystalline hydroxyapatite composition (MCHC) for the prevention of osteoporosis based on a corticosteroid therapy is already known; see A. Pines et al., Current Medical Research and Opinion, Vol. 8, No. 10, 1984, pp. 734-742. The composition comprises to approximately 50% by wt. a complex salt from hydroxyapatite and calcium phosphate. It further contains about 26% collagen and about 9% non-collagenic proteins/peptides. In addition it contains about 0.65% sodium as well as magnesium and potassium and as trace elements fluorine, zinc, strontium, silicon, iron, rubidium, caesium and platinum. Finally the composition contains glycosaminoglycans, citrate and water. Nothing is known about how MCHC is manufactured.